


记忆中的白色

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 在英雄返回原初世界后，拂晓的成员们又在水晶都休整了一段时间。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 1





	记忆中的白色

“竟然在这里若无其事地一个人喝酒，大家可都在偷笑你失态的样子哦？”

风尘仆仆的白色大衣上沾染着还未来得及拂去的紫罗兰花瓣，桑克瑞德以不容分说的气势在于里昂热身边坐了下来，向彷徨阶梯亭的老板要了一杯同样的麦酒。

已经喝醉的精灵……应该是菁灵先生才对，看起来已经喝了不止手边摆的这几杯。他正把头埋在手臂里，醉喃着那些没人听得懂的古老咒语。桑克瑞德忍俊不禁地笑了几声，他仰头一口气把手中的酒灌进喉咙里，然后架起身形高大却有些单薄的占星术士，摇摇晃晃地走向悬挂公馆。

“那么，于里昂热，就此告辞了，估计明天启程的时候你还没有醒来，一旦有空就会像过去那样到伊尔美格探望你。”

虽然这么说，但是因为于里昂热酩酊大醉的样子实在太不多见，桑克瑞德又驻足看了一会才起身离开。

“……连你也要走了吗？”

桑克瑞德起初没有听见这仿若浮尘的质问，他正打算转开门把手的时候，身后传来一声歇斯底里的咆哮。

“不可以！”

酒真是让人情绪失控的毒药，就连像于里昂热这样智慧的头脑，恐怕现在也是一团浆糊。桑克瑞德有些为难地望向于里昂热，他正狼狈地把被子和枕头弄得一团糟。白色的布缠在了精灵学者的身上，桑克瑞德说服自己停下脚步的原因是如果不管他的话，于里昂热就会这样把自己勒到窒息也说不定。

“拜托了，不要再去战斗……不要死去……”

战斗明明已经暂时结束了，桑克瑞德露出有点担心的神情。还未褪去装备的手臂挥舞着抓住了自己的袖口，手指颤抖着，急促的喘息从棉麻布里透出，桑克瑞德只好伸手去替他解开。

“不要离开。”

真应该让你自己也看看，于里昂热。一反常态的精灵用力地拉扯着桑克瑞德的服饰，纤维织料中发出了岌岌可危的声音。桑克瑞德不得不把自己的外衣褪去，小心地叠好放在一边。他又与于里昂热靠得更近了一些，于里昂热仍然在重复着刚才的话，恳请他留下。

“不战斗的话，世界毁灭也无所谓吗？那样有违我们的信仰。”桑克瑞德不自觉地回答了醉汉的话语，说完才有些后悔自己这样的话未免有些刺激于里昂热脆弱的神经。他以安抚的性质，轻轻地拍着于里昂热的肩膀，希望他平静下去。

“世界毁灭也无所谓，只要你们活下去就可以了。”于里昂的语气一瞬间听起来又冰冷得过分，空洞的眼神里流露出踌躇与彷徨。桑克瑞德为此打了个颤，他的眉头蹙在一块，无意识地摇着头，像是被夜风吹动来回摇摆的风铃。

“穆恩布瑞达、敏菲利亚、古·拉哈·提亚……我总是亲手将人们送上不归之路。”

于里昂热把脸转过去，埋进了枕头里，干涸断续的声音如同冬日里噼啪作响的柴木，点燃了空气：“所以，我来战斗就好。我会守护所有人，我会守护你……就算唯一的结局只能走向灭亡，也由我来完成。”

他把自己囚禁在了审判的深渊和不会醒来的梦里。

“说什么蠢话！难道你一直这样想吗！”桑克瑞德俯下身，他大声地朝着于里昂热的耳朵喊叫着，酒精的气温被灯光灼烧得暧昧。“你没有任何错，每个人做了自己的选择，所以我们才会走到现在。”

“这些不是因为有或者没有你存在，他们的牺牲，是因为‘守护’的选择被递到了他们的手上……于里昂热不也是这么奋不顾身地想要保护所有人吗？”桑克瑞德低下头去，他不知道这番话最后究竟是说给谁听的，烛光映下的影子在褪色的地板上来回摇晃。

“我没有错吗……”于里昂热低声在喉咙里摩挲了几遍这句话，然后像深海的鱼一般，安静地潜入虚空之中，“谁来证明他们没有责怪我呢？”

于里昂热的记忆像是打碎的万花筒一般，无数颜色从中倾泻出来，在原初世界的过往渐渐被时间侵蚀模糊了，最后融化成了白色。

白色的容器……

白色的水晶……

白色的碎片。

等回过神来的时候，他竟已经拥抱着桑克瑞德嚎啕大哭起来，穿越了时间的悲伤沉重地在于里昂热的心上刺痛，那些争先恐后冒出的血液一并发出啜泣的声音。桑克瑞德的手无从安置，他将额头抵在于里昂热的肩上，就连他也无力拯救自己的友人。

泪水打湿了桑克瑞德的前襟，浇灭了拷问灵魂的业火。

现在的于里昂热，只剩下灰烬了。

桑克瑞德的舌尖泛着苦味，唇落在泪上，他亲吻了一道无法愈合的伤口。于里昂热抬起头来，亮金色的瞳孔被氤氲的水雾遮住了，两人在这狭小的旅馆房间里分享着同样的情感，翻滚的痛苦无处可去。

这些无疑是虚假的幻象，是一时兴起与不知名的心理在作祟，微弱得在第一缕熹微升起时就会被蒸发，但这一刻却如此甘之若饴。于里昂热回吻过来，他依稀在描绘着桑克瑞德的轮廓，无言的默契在两人中游走。

仅仅是两只互相舔舐的兽，动作之中除了温柔缱绻，好像只剩下了末日般的绝望。他们明天就要各自启程，在这澄澈的月光下，用这样的方式分别。好在这里的月光与原初世界的没有区别，恍惚间还以为回到了噩梦前的夜晚。

电流从腰间攀上来，温热的气息在两人之间来回交换着。似乎只是这样，于里昂热觉得自己那颗破碎的心就被盈满了，白色的发丝落在鼻尖上，仿佛永夜之后终于迎来白昼。

昏暗的火光被吹灭的瞬间，一滴蜡凝住了，将这夜封进了谁也不知道的角落里。

曙光撒在雷克兰德灰色的土地上，在光与影的缝隙中开满了紫罗兰。姗姗来迟的琳总是背着过重的行囊，桑克瑞德替两人重新整理行李时，发现了一本于里昂热为她准备的书，扉页上用华丽的字体彰示主人的身份。

“愿你踏上的旅程，不负远行。愿你留下的伤痕，终成归途。”

他们或许偶尔会为故人停留，但再无人折返。

END


End file.
